


Those Same Ribbons and Bows

by cloudyskiesandcurlyfries



Series: 25 Days of Sterek [23]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, stiles wraps himself up as derek's present
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 11:51:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8978512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudyskiesandcurlyfries/pseuds/cloudyskiesandcurlyfries
Summary: Stiles wraps himself up as a present for Derek





	

**Author's Note:**

> yes I'm aware the title is shitty I'm lacking inspiration for a decent one today sorry

“Dad what did you get mom for your first official Christmas together?” Stiles asked his dad as they ate dinner one night. 

“I think I got her a new stereo system for her dorm room.”

“Cool great I’ll just buy Derek a stereo system then,” Stiles said sarcastically as he dropped his head onto the table. 

“What’s the issue Stiles you guys have been giving each other gifts for 4 years now. Why are you all of a sudden worrying about it?”

“Because all those years he was just my good friend Derek and now he’s my boyfriend Derek and it has to be a good present.”

“Don’t put too much pressure on yourself kid. Just get him something he’ll like. No matter what you get him he’ll like it because it’s from you.”

Stiles was usually so good at picking out presents for people but the thought of having to buy a present for his first boyfriend on their first Christmas together, was stressful. Not to mention that it’s Derek’s birthday that day too so Stiles has to get him two amazing presents. 

It was two days before Christmas and Stiles had nothing. Absolutely nothing. 

He took his dad’s words to heart and figured he’d give Derek a really cheesy present on Christmas and give him a proper gift later on when he finally thought of what to get him. 

On Christmas afternoon, Stiles made his way to Derek’s place after his dad left for work, his bag full of supplies tucked under his arm. 

Stiles smiled when Derek opened the door, wishing his boyfriend a happy birthday and a Merry Christmas. 

“So, for your present I need to go upstairs and sort it all out so just uh, wait here alright? And no listening because I don’t want to ruin the surprise.”

Derek nodded, taking a seat on the couch as Stiles made his way upstairs. 

He placed his bag on Derek’s bed, pulling out ribbons and bows. 

Stiles stripped down completely, grabbing the ribbons and wrapping them around himself strategically. 

After he finished, he picked up a bow, sticking it below his belly button before letting out a shaky breath. 

He was sure Derek would appreciate the humor in it but he felt like he was disappointing Derek in not actually buying him something. 

“Okay, close your eyes,” Stiles called out when he got to the top of the staircase.

He made his way down the stairs, trying to keep the ribbons in place. He stood in front of Derek, taking a deep breath before telling Derek to open his eyes. 

Derek opened his eyes, his eyes going wide as he looked at Stiles. 

“Merry Christmas and happy birthday babe,” Stiles said. “Hope you have fun unwrapping this one.”

Derek jumped up from the couch, pulling Stiles in for a heated kiss. 

After they pulled apart eventually, Stiles spoke again. 

“So, do you like your present? I know it’s not an actual gift but I’ll get it for you soon. I hope this is okay for today though.”

“It’s more than okay Stiles. You’re always more than okay. More than I deserve quite honestly. Now let’s take this to the bedroom. I have plans to unwrap this one nice and slow.”

Stiles felt his whole body flush at Derek’s words, grabbing Derek’s hand and heading upstairs. 

Stiles thought Derek was such a dork for keeping some of the ribbons and the bow but when he used those same ribbons and bows to wrap up Stiles’ engagement ring 2 years later, Stiles couldn’t believe it how lucky he was.


End file.
